Social network systems and services have become increasingly popular for use over wide-area computer networks such as the Internet. A user of a social network system can upload and post content which can become shared by allowing one or more users of the system to access the content. A user can specify which set of users has access to the shared content. For example, a photograph can be posted which can be accessed by a set of users defined by the user, such as “friends” of the user as designated in a user group (e.g., “friends list” or “circle”) on the social network system. Furthermore, users can add descriptions or comments to content, such as tags. These tags can name, identify or otherwise refer to other users of the social network system. In addition, a user may change which users have access to the shared content. For example, the user may change user access from a particular user group to general public access that includes all users of the system.